Oversized Shirt
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi/BaeHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] "Hyung, kenapa kau pelit sekali?"/"Aku mau meminjamnya sebentar."/"Tidak sebentar kalau kau memakainya seharian." [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: Oversized Shirt

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: ini lebay loh isinya, cuma peluk-peluk gitu doang, gak berfaedah juga, saya cuma mau nulis ini karena gemes banget sama mereka unch.

– **Oversized Shirt** –

–

Daehwi meringis di depan kaca besar yang ada di kamarnya, sesekali berputar kesana kemari untuk melihat bagaimana baju itu membalut tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengendus baju itu berulang kali. Aroma yang keluar dari baju itu adalah aroma yang sangat ia suka. Aroma milik orang yang selalu merangkulnya seperti adik kecil.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung.

Sedangkan Jinyoung yang baru saja bangun menjadi kaget setelah melihat Daehwi yang memakai bajunya. Mata yang awalnya masih setengah tertutup langsung terbuka lebar melihat Daehwi memakai bajunya yang terlihat sangat kebesaran. "Daehwi, itu bajuku." Protes Jinyoung mendekati Daehwi yang masih setia di depan kaca. Ia menghela napas pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang. Entah itu matanya yang masih penuh kotoran-yang langsung ia usap kasar-ataupun rambutnya yang sudah sebelas duabelas dengan sarang burung.

"Aku pinjam sebentar, hyung!"

"Tidak sebentar kalau kau memakainya seharian,"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Daehwi. Ia menoleh dan melompat-lompat di depan Jinyoung dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Tapi aku mau memakai bajumu, hyung."

"Kenapa? Baju itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhmu yang kecil!" Jinyoung mengerang lelah. Ia sampai menarik baju itu berulang kali tapi Daehwi menepis tangannya. Dengan kurang ajarnya Daehwi malah naik ke atas kasur.

"Ayolah, hyung, sehari saja."

"Sehari tapi berkali-kali, ya."

"Hyung! Kenapa hyung pelit sekali?! Aku kan–" Daehwi berteriak kencang yang langsung dibekap oleh Jinyoung dengan tangannya. Ia takut tetangganya akan marah pada mereka karena sudah teriak pagi-pagi.

"Jangan teriak. Suaramu itu nyaring sekali, Hwi." Ujar Jinyoung sambil menghela napas dan duduk di hadapan Daehwi di atas kasur. Sedangkan Daehwi sendiri mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jinyoung yang menyadari tangan Daehwi memeluk dirinya sendiri langsung melunak. Alis yang awalnya menukik kesal sudah kembali seperti biasa. Ia terkekeh dan merentangkan tangannya, memberi gestur pada Daehwi untuk memeluknya.

Daehwi diam saja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang."Aku malu, hyung. Aku tidak mau memelukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita hanya berdua saja. Di kamar."

"Lalu?"

"Kita berdua sama-sama pria."

"Iya?"

"Dan status kita sudah berpacaran."

"Hah?"

"Aku takut hyung akan melakukan hal-hal an–"

"Hyung! Sakit!" Adu Daehwi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia hampir teriak lagi untuk mengaduh kalau saja Jinyoung tidak tiba-tiba menarik tubuh kecilnya, memeluknya. Ia tertawa pelan sebelum mengelus puncak kepala Daehwi dengan sayang. "Kau yang berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku tidak seburuk itu, Daehwi. Otakku isinya hal-hal bermanfaat."

Daehwi terdiam. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Jinyoung. Ia mengernyit heran ketika tidak sengaja hidungnya menyentuh perpotongan leher Jinyoung. Kenapa Jinyoung masih wangi padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur? Demi apapun Daehwi bersumpah wangi Jinyoung adalah wangi baru favoritnya. Bahkan parfum mahal hadiah dari Dongho hyung tidak sewangi ini. Tapi, tentu saja ia diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini pada Jinyoung. Bisa-bisa ia diejek habis-habisan olehnya.

Jinyoung yang merasakan kepala Daehwi bergerak-gerak di pundaknya cuma tersenyum. Ia ingin melepas pelukannya tapi Daehwi menahannya. "Kenapa? Tadi katanya malu?"

Daehwi malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Lengan baju Jinyoung yang kebesaran sampai menutupi telapak tangannya, bahkan melebihi panjang tangannya. Dan lagi tanpa sadar ia sudah duduk di paha Jinyoung. Duduk di pahanya seperti anak koala yang digendong ibunya.

Daehwi memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berkata pelan sambil memainkan baju tidur Jinyoung, sesekali merapikan rambut belakang Jinyoung yang mencuat kesana kemari. "Hyung tahu kenapa aku memakai bajumu?"

Jinyoung mengernyit heran karena pertanyaan Daehwi. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan kakinya dari kasur–jadi ia duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia diam saja ketika Daehwi sudah ada di pangkuannya atau ketika Daehwi memainkan bajunya. Ia juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Daehwi untuk berhenti melakukan itu disaat ia juga menikmatinya. Menikmati tingkah lucu Daehwi yang hanya diperlihatkan padanya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang mengelus punggung Daehwi yang tertutup bajunya.

Daehwi tersenyum, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Jinyoung. Ia berbisik pelan, "Karena aku mau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Jinyoung hyung seharian."

Belum sempat Jinyoung mencerna seluruh ucapannya, Daehwi sudah berteriak kencang saking malunya sambil menarik tubuh Jinyoung kebelakang. Jinyoung yang belum sadar sepenuhnya cuma melongo kaget. Ia bahkan diam saja ketika kepalanya sedikit terbentur bagian keras yang ada di sisi kasur. Matanya hanya fokus pada mata yang ada di depannya. Seakan-akan kedua mata itu terkunci satu sama lain.

Selagi menyelami mata Daehwi, Jinyoung dibuat kaget lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan Daehwi selanjutnya. Tanpa aba-aba Daehwi mengecup bibir Jinyoung dan berkata aku mencintaimu, hyung, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak berlari keluar kamar. Tapi, Jinyoung segera menahannya dan menariknya mendekat. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat dari belakang. Menyamankan dagunya di pundak Daehwi, sesekali mengecup perpotongan lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau mau aku peluk?" Tanya Jinyoung yang sekarang menarik Daehwi kembali ke kasurnya. Ia duduk terlebih dahulu dan menempatkan tubuh Daehwi diantara kedua kakinya. Kedua tangan Jinyoung terangkat ke depan untuk memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda itu lebih erat.

Daehwi terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya sudah semerah liptint yang sering ia pakai dan jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang karena Jinyoung yang memeluknya seperti ini.

"Daehwi? Kau tidak pingsan kan?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil mengusap kening Daehwi pelan. Tangannya yang lain yang berada di perut Daehwi semakin menarik pemuda itu mendekat. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napas dan berbisik di telinga Daehwi, "Perutmu kecil sekali. Makanlah yang banyak, aku kan sudah memberimu dapur untuk memasak."

Daehwi tetap diam. Hanya saja kini ia menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia menggeleng keras dan badannya bergerak kesana kemari minta dilepaskan. Tapi ya, karena ini Jinyoung, ia tidak akan melepaskan Daehwi begitu saja. Ia malah semakin erat memeluk Daehwi.

"Hyung... Kau tahu, aku malu sekali sekarang." Ucapnya sambil mendongak dan menemukan wajah Jinyoung yang tersenyum manis padanya. Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kemana saja agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Jinyoung. "Ah, hyung, jangan senyum seperti itu, aku lemah." Jinyoung sendiri hanya tertawa. Ia kembali mengelus surai Daehwi yang berantakan karena pemiliknya dari tadi bergerak kesana kemari di dadanya. Daehwi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya sesekali menahan senyum gelinya, ia menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di dada Jinyoung dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak mandi, hyung?" Tanya Daehwi setelah sekian menit saling diam.

"Kalau aku mandi ada kemungkinan kau akan pergi ke lemariku dan memakai barangku yang lain."

Daehwi merengut. "Aku kan sayang Jinyoung hyung, jadi aku memakai barangmu." Ia bangkit dari duduknya di kasur, dengan susah payah melepaskan pelukan Jinyoung yang semakin menariknya mendekat. "Tidak, hyung. Aku mau membuat sarapan."

Jinyoung terkikik geli. Ia melepas pelukannya dan ikut berdiri dengan Daehwi. Sekali lagi ia memeluk Daehwi dari belakang, mengecup pipinya berulang kali. Tangannya yang menelusup diantara pinggang Daehwi juga dengan sengaja menepuk perutnya yang kecil. "Buat sarapan yang banyak, kau juga makan yang banyak. Aku tidak mau punya pacar kurus kering." Ucap Jinyoung serius.

Daehwi menahan napasnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memang menemukan Jinyoung yang sedang memasang wajah serius. "Hyung tidak mau punya pacar kurus?" Ulangnya dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Sedangkan Jinyoung cuma senyum-senyum menatapnya. Ia tertawa ketika melihat air mata Daehwi yang benar-benar keluar. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pelan mata Daehwi yang masih memerah menahan tangis. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Kenapa kau gampang sekali menangis? Astaga, Daehwi, kau lucu sekali."

Tanpa sadar helaan napas Daehwi terdengar jelas. Tentu saja ia lega karena Jinyoung tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Mau jadi apa ia tanpa Jinyoung disisinya. Ia mengusap matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jinyoung. "Yasudah, aku mau ke dapur dulu." Pamitnya sambil merengut karena merasa dipermainkan.

Baru selangkah Daehwi melangkah, kedua tangan Jinyoung kembali menarik pinggangnya. Perlahan Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya, dan detik berikutnya Daehwi bisa merasakan bibir Jinyoung yang menyentuh bibirnya, melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya. Jinyoung tersenyum dan tangannya mengelus pipi Daehwi sayang. "Kau harus tahu kalau kau terlihat makin lucu dengan bajuku yang kebesaran."

Daehwi membeku, kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Jinyoung melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Daehwi, membuat Daehwi jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada Jinyoung yang sudah lari ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkannya sendirian terduduk di lantai. Seketika ia lupa keinginannya untuk sarapan.

 **END**

Ini tuh sebenernya mau dibuat chapter, tapi saya selalu lemah kalo bikin chapter, jadi daripada hasilnya gak maksimal jadi gak usah wkwk. Dan btw kenapa saya bisa banget bayangin setiap fanfic jinhwi yang saya buattttttt, jinyoung daehwi berasa ngomong di kepala sayaaaaaaa

Jinhwi everywhere yeorobun:(( saya nangis bahagia lihatnya, mereka ngeship diri mereka sendiri:'(( saya kudu otoke:((

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
